1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device capable of achieving improved breakdown voltage characteristics.
2. Description of the Background Art
Semiconductor devices such as a Schottky barrier diode (SBD) and a junction barrier Schottky diode (JBS) have a structure in which a Schottky electrode is formed on a substrate. To improve breakdown voltage characteristics of the SBD and JBS, a satisfactory contact state between the substrate and the Schottky electrode needs to be secured. For this reason, it has been proposed to form an oxide film in advance on a substrate surface on which a Schottky electrode is to be formed, and to form the Schottky electrode on the clean substrate surface obtained by removing the oxide film (see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-246573, for example).
To further improve the breakdown voltage characteristics of the SBD and JBS, there is a need for a manufacturing method capable of further enhancing the contact state between the substrate and the Schottky electrode.